


Of Smiles and Wings

by iridescent_182



Series: Arasol!otp [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Megido - Freeform, F/M, Sollux - Freeform, Sollux Captor - Freeform, aradia - Freeform, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_182/pseuds/iridescent_182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Aradia meet again at the Green Sun and they kiss js. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smiles and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and i did this. this is my first fic ever so please be nice! :3 I will also take requests on my blog if you'd like www.t-ddydelongesprite.tumblr.com

I felt weird. I didn’t know where I was, even though it was most likely where the dream bubbles are. I was just floating I guess.

I floated to where ever I could. Things were fuzzy and dim and I couldn’t recognize many things. That’s when I heard her voice. The voice that called out my name, only, it was different. She sounded like herself.

No. She can’t be alive. I must have floated into a dream bubble where she was alive. Get out. Bad memories.

Sollux!

 

Her voice was much closer now and soon enough her arms embraced me. She was warm and the scent of her hair filled my nose.

It had to be her. Only she could smell like that. Not even her dead copies could replicate it. She was truly alive again.

“Sollux!” she spoke in a relieved tone.

“Yeah,” I responded,”I’m fine aa. Except for the whole being blind thing. It’s not as bad as I thought.” I gave her a small smile but then took it back immediately remembering that most of my teeth were gone.

She giggled and then said,”I told you you would be okay with it.”

“Yeah.That happens when two psychics talk to each other. So. how the hell are you alive again?”

“Long story short, I rised to godtier!” I could hear her smile as she spoke. She was smiling.

“Wow aa. Congrats. You deserved it.”

“Thanks! I just wish I had been with you guys and could have maybe saved some of our friends. I guess it doesn’t really surprise me the way Eridan acted,” She hesitated, “I’m sorry about Feferi. I know you and her were matesprits.”

I was taken a back by her sudden change of tone. ” It was going to happen anyway, besides her and I were getting kind of distant towards the end. I just realized i wasn’t as flushed for her as I was for y-” I shut up immediately and turned away. I felt my cheeks burn slightly and I tried to act normal. 

My mind drifted off into the memories I had with Aradia; the I met her for the first time. When she would drag me to go and dig with her. When she would come over and sit next to me while I coded…When I realized I was flushed for her…when I told her..when she told me she was flushed for me too…our first kiss…our second…

“Oh…” she said quietly. We floated there in awkward silence before she spoke again, “We should get going. We have to meet some new friends.” She grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me along behind her.

I didn’t ask where we were going or who we were going to meet. I just tried to think of something to say but only one question kept popping into my mind, so I just let the words slip out of my mouth

“What about you and Equius?” the moment I said that I cursed myself. I didn’t really want to remember that. How she kissed him. How she became his robot.

She looked at me in suprise, but then she composed her face quickly and replied. ” It’s complicated. I felt something for him, but now that I think of it, it was a huge mistake. It doesn’t even matter anymore.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Silence. “Hey AA?”

“Hm?”

“I’m kind of scared…”

“Of what?”

“That I’ll forget what my friends look like. I know TZ will help me ‘see’ again but it won’t be the same”

“I know things won’t be the same again Sol, but maybe it was meant to be this way! You always said this game would affect you more than the others!”

“Oh great, so now i was meant to be blind. That’s fantastic! Thanks destiny!”

She laughed a little and then went quiet.

“You’ve got wings now right? Can I feel them?”

“Oh um…ok.”

She let go of my wrist and placed herself in front of me, her back facing me. I rached my arms out slowly until i felt what I think are her wings. They felr velvety. I traced the edges from the tip to the base. I felt her hair and my fingers caressed it as if they had a mind of their own. Her hair felto so soft and not as tangled, maybe another advantage of being godtier. I ran my hands through her hair. It felt familiar. This was the girl whom I spen countless hours getting to know and to love. This is the girl who knew me better than I knew myself. I want her. I need her. WIth me.

My hands were still in her hair when I felt her pull away but her hands were suddenly in mine. She placed my hands on her horns, She wanted me to feel her so I could remember. My hands ran along her curled horns and then they moved to her face, running my fingers gently over her forehead, eyebrows, eyelashes, nose, cheeks and finally, her lips. An image of her was created in my mind and a feeling that was inside me, locked away for who knows how long, began to flourish again. This was my Aradia and I would never let her leave me again.

I let my hands fall to her waist. I felt her stare on my face and then her lips were on mine. It was a small kiss. She was testing the waters. Then she pressed them on mine, but this time for real. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me and I held her there my her waist. She entangled her hands into my hair and I proceeded to do the same. I missed her so much. I guess it was always meant to be like this. Just us.

She broke the kiss eventually and just as I was about to protest she said “Our friends will be arriving soon.” and with that she held my hand and floated beside me.


End file.
